In attaching optical fibers and/or fiber optic cables to the input and output ends or ports of an optical semiconductor waveguide device it is critical to maximize the light coupling there between. In the prior art different methods and apparatus have been devised for attempting to maximize the coupling of optical fibers to semiconductor waveguide devices for maximizing the optical power transferred there between. Ideally, insertion losses, coupling mode mismatches, Fresnel reflections, and radiative losses must be minimized, while output coupler collection efficiencies must be maximized. One way toward accomplishing this task is to insure that the end of the optical fiber coupled to an input or output port or end of a semiconductor waveguide is positioned for the maximum transfer of light energy there between. One method for accomplishing this is to adjustably connect an individual end of each one of two optical fibers to an input port or output port of an optical semiconductor waveguide. A light source is connected to the other end of the input optical fiber, and an optical power meter may be connected to the other end of the output optical fiber. The coupling ends of the input and output optical fibers are then repositioned in a trial and error manner for maximizing the power output read on the optical power meter. The coupling ends of the input and output optical fibers are then fixed or secured in place at their associated input and output ends of the optical waveguide. This technique is extremely time consuming and costly, particularly in view of semiconductor waveguides having primary mode optical paths and secondary mode optical paths, making it difficult to insure that the optical input beams are initially coupled to a primary mode position at the corresponding end of the waveguide. The present inventors recognized that the time and cost for aligning the ends of optical fibers to input and output ports of optical semiconductor waveguide devices could be minimized if some method or apparatus is devised for permitting the optical fibers to be initially positioned at a primary mode position at the input or output end of the waveguide device in a relatively rapid manner, where after traditional alignment methods can be employed for making the fine adjustments in position for maximizing the coupling efficiency.